Rebirth
by Lord Nuroch
Summary: After winter War. Ichigo has defeated Aizen but a new war looms on the Horizon, The Vengeful Quincy's seek revenge for the last Quincy war. Ichigo/Yoruichi pairing. Strong/God-like Ichigo. Ichigo will not 1 shot kill everything he will draw fights out for fun similar to Kenpachi. Watch out Quincy the Protector has been reborn stronger than ever!
1. The End and Beginning

Death and a New Beginning

"Let's end this already, Aizen. I've grown sick… of your arguments. I'll show you. This is the Final….Getsugatensho."

As Aizen stood by and watched, confident that he could handle anything that Ichigo had to throw at him, Ichigo Kurosaki was enveloped by a surge of blue and black reiatsu before revealing a drastically different form. Ichigo's former orange hair had become waist long and black as night his brown eyes turned dark red and lower body covered in black reiatsu with black reiatsu seeping out from his body.

Aizen was stunned

"What is that form" he asked in bewilderment.

"The Final Getsugatensho is… me… becoming getsuga itself. The Final Getsugatensho…if I use this technique, my body will be destroyed. That, is what 'final' means."

Aizen's eyes widened in shock "I still can't sense his power. I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a shinigami. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no shinigami or human could detect my reiatsu unless I deliberately brought down my powers to their level of awareness. Could it…possibly be that he… is at an even higher level than myself?"

Aizen ground his teeth in anger.

**"Absurd! That couldn't possibly be! A mere human cannot surpass me! That can't be!"**

Ichigo held his arm out to his side as a slender piece of reiatsu extended from his body resembling a string of shadows. As he raised his blade to the sky, Aizen felt a twinge of fear. Ichigo swung his shadow blade down in front of him saying a single word: "Mugetsu" a line of dark energy raced toward Aizen seeming comsuming sound itself slicing him in two with a dull roar, and ending the Winter War. Ichigo used shunpo to return to Karakura town when he arrived all his friends were waiting for him including Urahara and his father who had woken up there was another new figure amongst his friends the woman he loved... Yoruichi Shihōin. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was in love with Yoruichi Shihōin, his second teach and his mentor. It started with respect for her power and determination. Then as she trained him in the art of Bankai his feeling grew, even as she teased him about being a prude he felt himself slowly falling for her. Then he learned of her past, of her time as the second squad captain and head of the Stealth Force and Punishment squad, and head of the Shihōin clan. Even after rescueing Rukia he kept in contanct with her, training endlessly he needed for power to pretect his friend and family but above all to become a man strong enough to protect her. The more time he spent training with her the harder he feel for her. By the time the Winter War had reaching it's climax with Orihime's kidnapping Ichigo could without a doubt say he loved Yoruichi Shihōin with all his heart. Her laughter was music to his hers and made his heart skip a beat, her presence always took his breath away and lifted him up when he had been laid low. Her mere existence in his life drove him to better himself, always. She was his whole world now, without her he was nothing. His friends and family ran to him yelling cheers of joy but stopped dead in their tracks when black reiatsu enveloped him like flames. They could feel his reiatsu rising uncontrollably the flames growing with each passing second.

Ichigo turned to Urahara.

"Kisuke-san do you know the teleportation kido?"

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, this being the first time Ichigo had called him by his first name, he knew something serious was happening so he decied to forgoe silly banter and shook his head negatively.

"Why do you ask Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo gave him a sad look.

"Because, I am out of time."

Everyone looked confused except Kisuke who seemed to understand.

"Mr. Urahara, please take care of everyone for me."

Yoruichi caught on to what Ichigo was saying.

"Ichigo! What are you saying? Are you leaving us!?"

Ichigo looked at her with love in his eyes "I'm so sorry. Remember that no matter where I am my heart will always be with you."

Ichigo leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Because I will always love you"

Yoruichi eyes widened, he loved her? Her next words caught even her offguard.

"I love you to, Ichigo."

Ever since his Bankai training she started falling for him as well. In the beginning she only teased him for a laugh but as time went on she started to see the man he was underneath his tough guy persona. He was a man who strove to protect everyone he could, he truly cared more for others than his own life. She had admired that, then when he came to her for training after rescueing Rukia she had been shocked she knew he was determined but he also had a habit of relying only on himself. She agreed to train him on a whim but, every thing she came to admired, she came to love. When he had left to fight the Arrancar she feared for his safety, when Grimmjow had beaten him half the death she had been terrified she might lose him. When the Vaiard's 'kidnapped' him she prayed he could survive against his inner hollow, and when he beat his hollow in submission she was so proud of her strawberry for becoming the man he was today. His next words crushed her heart.

"Good bye, my goddess."

Before she could ask why he was saying goodbye, he jumped into the air, his body screaming through the sky faster than a speeding comet, until he could no longer be seen by the nake eye. Yoruichi screamed his name and tried to follow but Kisuke and Isshin restrained her as she screamed and fought them trying to shake them off her. Everyone gathered around shared looks of bewilderment and confusion. A few seconds later a large mass of black flame-like reiatsu covering several miles erupted. From within the black flames ichigo was facing death for the last time, yet for the first time he felt at peace. With his head held, eyes closed and a smile on his lips the flames condensed and intensified his friends in Karakura town were horrified as the mass of reiatsu exploded covering the sky in black flames that dissipated before they reached the Earth.

Yoruichi was grief-stricken "ICHIGO!" she yelled before she lost conscienceness Kisuke having kocked her out to spare her from the pain even if only temporarily.

_Several hours later_

Ichigo woke up in what seemed to be a large desert in the middle of the night.

'T_hat's not right I should be dead so how am I still alive?'_

"You have me to thank for that king!"

Looking to his right he saw his hollow sitting on top of a rock. Ichigo grasped Zangetsu preparing to fight but noticed that Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen he started digging in the sand trying to find him.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you, king. I'm not here to fight anyway."

The hollow stated matter-a-factly.

"The old man isn't here."

Upon seeing the horrified look on his king's face, he continued.

"Don't worry he's not dead. I managed to save him as well. He's just in a coma like state while he recovers his powers. Either that or he's just too old to give a shit."

"Speaking of which, how did you save us?"

"Simple, I used my reiatsu to separate us from the reiatsu that was consuming us and opened a garganta to take us here, Hueco Mundo. Unlike you, some of us use our brains. By the way, while Zangetsu is recovering we won't have access to his power at all."

This left Ichigo feeling worried how long would it take for the old man to recover his strength and how would he survive for that long in hueco mundo where hollows roamed all day and night looking for food?

Hearing his king's thoughts through their bond, he gave him the answers he sought.

"It will take the old man a few months to regain his power I would say 5 months is about right. As for how you will survive, you will use my power to survive. For the next 5 months I will teach you all I know about harnessing the hollow powers within you."

Now Ichigo was puzzled.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but why would you help me. Are you always going on about how you're gonna devour my soul and take over my body?"

His white counterpart laughed at this and decided to humor Ichigo

"Think about it king, whenever I took over did I ever do anything except fight your enemies? I had plenty of chances to harm your friends but did I? No, I didn't; as for the whole I'm gonna eat your soul thing that was a lie. Like Zangetsu, my true desire has always been to protect you. The difference is unlike Zangetsu who wanted to keep ya safe by keeping ya outta conflict, I wanted to protect ya being forcing to in conflict, to push your limits and froce you to grow ever more powerful. I merely played the evil hollow as motivation for you to get more power much faster than you would have otherwise. Ya followin' me king?"

Upon seeing Ichigo nod he continued,

"do you remember when we first met and I asked ya who I was? Remember what I said to ya in response?"

Ichigo nodded, "you said 'comon you know me, partner' so what?"

Then it hit him, "you wanted us to be partners to be equals working toward the same goal, to be strong and keep getting stronger, together."

It wasn't a question he knew he was right.

"Bulls eye that's all I ever wanted king, now ya know. So what's it gonna be? Are ya willing to be partners with me?"

Ichigo didn't even have to think about it. He stuck out his hand.

"Let's become as strong as we can, then get even stronger. But one more thing, think you can drop the king stuff we are partners after all."

The hollow laughed but grasped Ichigo's hand.

"Sorry king but no can do to me you will always be king of this world. Now then, for now get some rest I'm gonna keep watch. Tomorrow we start your training with your hollow powers."

"Wait, what should I call you? I can't just keeping referring to you as hollow." Ichigo said.

The hollow though for a minute before speaking. "Call me Ryu Shiroi _(White Dragon)_. Now go to sleep"

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice having not fully recovered from his brush with death.

"Thank you, Ryu." He said falling asleep

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

_Six months later_

For the past six months, Yoruichi Shihōin has been depressed to say the least. She finally admitted her love to Ichigo who reciprocated only to lose him moments after. But she knew he would want her to stay strong so she tried her best to make him proud. She even took up command of squad two with Soi Fon as her lieutenant her own lieutenant was killed several months ago by an arrancar one of the last in existence as far as they knew, said arrancar was brutally killed by Soi Fon. Other than that the months since Ichigo's death were uneventful the only unusual thing was the emergency captain and lieutenant meeting that the head captain had called when Yoruichi arrived she found she was the last to arrive just as she took her place in line Head Captain Yamamoto walked in.

He took his place in front of his captains and spoke with the usual monotone.

"Before we start this meeting I would like to congratulate Renji Abarai on his promotion to Captain of squad 3. And Shuuhei Hisagi on his promotion to Captain of squad 9. Now to get down to business. After the winter war ended we set up advanced sensors in the world of the living so we could keep an eye on the humans who have aided us should they require assistance. We also placed sensors in Hueco Mundo to monitor the hollows there and so we would be aware if any hollows got strong enough to pose a threat to us. Said sensors have recorded reiryoku of such power that it outclasses even the strongest of Aizen's espada. The makeup itself does not appear to be strictly hollow our best guess is that it is another hybrid but we cannot determine if it is an arrancar or not. With that said, I am ordering Captains Yoruichi Shihōin, Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi to investigate. Leave the rest of your squad this is primarily a reconnaissance mission but if you see said anomaly you have permission to engage however if things look risky retreat immediately we only need to determine its strength and intentions."

He tapped his cane on the ground.

"You leave immediately, dismissed."

The three captains immediately made their way to and through the senkaimon. Upon arriving in Hueco Mundo, they made their way to the last known location of their target. When they reached their destination several minutes later they found a large tunnel hidden in the side of a large sand dune. They entered the tunnel and continued on their way.

Several minutes later Renji spoke up. "So do you guys think it knows that we're here?"

Shuuhei also spoke up "If the report on its power is correct I hope it's not home."

"It knows." Yoruichi answered.

"How do you know that Captain Shihōin?" Shuuhei asked

"Other hollows give this place a wide berth since we are the only ones here we stick out like a sore thumb" She replied.

After walking for another few minutes in silence, they reached the end of the tunnel and entered a large cave. The cave was easily large enough to encompass most of the Seireitei and it had glowing red crystals on the room and lining the walls. Near the back of the cave was what appeared to be a house made of sekkiseki rock presumably to hide the reiatsu of its owner. With a nod to her companions, the three of them made their way to the house and silently entered. It looked like no one was home after searching for about half an hour the found nothing that would help their mission. So they exited the house and were met by a stranger in a dark and heavy cloak with its hood covering their face. When they spoke it was with a rough voice but not an anger one.

"This is private property. You should leave. I am tired and I get irritable when I'm tired. Come back tomorrow if you want to fight."

The stranger lifted their head but their face was obscured by the shadows the hood cast of their face their eyes appeared to be golden but flashed to dark amber when they looked at her before flashing back to gold. Renji was angered that they were being treated as though they were weak. An angry growl rumbled in the back of his throat. The stranger apparently heard this and turned to him.

"Ah Renji, I see you made captain. Congratulations."

To Yoruichi it sounded like this figure was actually happy to see them. Renji took this as him being mocked and drew his sword.

"There's no need for that Renji."

The familiarity the stranger spoke with only made Renji angrier as he charged the stranger intending to kill the man who mocked him. The stranger's next move startled Yoruichi, he reached into his cloak and pulled a Zanpaktou from his hip. Upon a closer look the hilt had what appeared be dark red bandages wrapped around it and the guard was a Dragon with a straight double edged emerald blade emerging from its open jaw and a black crystal for a pommel. She shifted her focus to the fight itself as Renji swing his sword down at the strange clearly intent on splitting him from head to toe. The stranger simply raised his blade and blocked with no effort at all as if Renji's sword had no more force behind it than a leaf carried on the wind. Renji jumped back a few feet and smirked he raised his blade and placed his hand on its side as he called out

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

And swung his sword at his foes right side extending it while in swing his enemy simple shifted his sword to match its trajectory. Renji swung his sword like a whip and after a few attacks it was clear to everyone that he was outmatched. Once more he leapt back and raised his blade but this time he called out something different.

"Bankai!"

Dust leapt up from the floor obscuring him from view, when the dust settled Renji was wielding a large snake like whip with a body made of bone.

"Hihio Zabimaru!"

The stranger whistled in admiration

"That's pretty cool, looks badass. Does it bite as hard as it looks like it does?" he asked.

Renji smirked, "Why don't you find out for yourself!?"

He sent the snake flying at his foe when it closed in Renji yelled

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

A red ball of spirit energy gathered in the mouth of his bankai and fired it like a cero engulfing his enemy.

"Was that really necessary Renji?" Shuuhei asked

"we were only here to gauge his power and intentions. You didn't have to kill him."

Renji scowled at him before answering,

"he was getting on my nerves besides he wasn't that strong. Those reports were obviously wrong."

A deep chuckle resounded throughout the cave.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" a deep voice said.

A look of surprise came over Renji. "Impossible. It can't be."

Renji whirled around to face the voice. Slowly a figure emerged from the smoke of Renji's attack. His cloak was singed in a few places but he looked completely unharmed.

"You never did use that head of yours much did ya pineapple head?"

Renji's eyes widened only one person ever called him that but that person was dead.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Renji yelled.

The stranger chuckled again and raised his sword at laid it across his shoulders.

"Maybe this will jog your memories, Renji. Pierce through the heavens, Zangetsu!" he called out.

A massive blue burst from his body causing the three captains the shield their eyes. When the light abated the stranger held a cleaver shaped Zanpaktou, the blade was pitch black and lack a guard. the hilt was wrapped in crimson bandages with a sizable length hanging off the eyes of all three captains widened considerably at this. Yoruichi spoke up first

"That blade does not belong to you!" she screamed, outraged at this man for mocking the man she loved even after his death.

The stranger looked at her, stabbed his blade into the ground ad dropped into a fighting stance.

"Then why don't you prove it and come and take it?"

She did just that and charge him intent on killing the person who defiled Ichigo's memory, she lashed out with a furious left kick, the stranger ducked under before lifting his arms above his head in a cross blocking her right heel drop.

Then he heard two more voices. "Reap, Kazeshini." '_Ah that would be Shuuhei._' The stranger thought. "Zabimaru!" _'And there's Renji'_

He jumped back avoiding the twin scythe blades of Kazeshini and the snake head of Hihio Zabimaru. The three captains rushed him in tandem attacking him together, slowly forcing him back.

All of a sudden he heard a voice yell "Shunko!" _'crap she's really getting serious'_ a second later a fist came straight for his face which he blocked with his forearm which was shattered as a result.

All three captains backed off for a second to prepare for their next attack, but that was all the time he needed. Channeling his reiatsu to his arm he mended all his bones and within seconds his arm was completely healed. The captain were shocked at seeing such potent regeneration. The stranger decided that it was time to wrap things up here.

He raised his right arm so his sword was pointing at the captains, and placed his left arm on the forearm of the other his next words shocked the captains.

"Ban-Kai!" he said. Black and red reiatsu exploded from his body. _"This is really familiar but where did I see this before?" _Yoruichi thought, what happened next gave her the answer.

As the Reiatsu faded the cloaked figure's sword and changed from a cleaver to a black daito with a black chain hanging from the hilt and the guard was in the shape of the kanji for Ban. The blade had 3 spike like protrusions where is meet the guard. And the balde itself was longer than she remembered with several ridges adorning the back side but this Bankai without a doubt belonged to Ichigo. Her Ichigo. How did this man have his bankai? When she looked at the stranger she was shock to say the least, the cloak the man had been wearing was gone replaced by a black Shihakushō with the bottom edges being ripped. It was exactly like Ichigo's bankai garb except this one had a black hood that was currently resting on the man's back giving her a clear view of the man for the first time. Even though his hair was longer than the last time she had seen him his identity was unmistakable.

"Ichigo.." she breathed. He looked at her with the same adoration as the day he died "Hey… Yoruichi." He said, for some reason he sounded guilty. What would he be guilty about? Before she could ask him Renji and Shuuhei appeared in front of her with their swords pointed at Ichigo.

"You Sonnova bitch trying to trick us by taking on Ichigo's appearance!" Ichigo looked hurt but understanding.

"It is me Renji. What will it take for you to believe me?"

Renji thought for a few moments. He wanted to believe it was really Ichigo; the guy had been like a brother to him. But he had to be sure it was actually him first.

"Very well, answer me a few questions that only Ichigo would know. Then I will believe you." He turned to his fellow captains "sound reasonable?" He asked, they agreed also wanting to believe this was Ichigo.

"Alright I'll go first." Renji said "when we fought in the soul society and you defeated me we made a promise what was it that we promised?"

Ichigo immediately answered, "I vowed to rescue Rukia in your stead and you vowed to become stronger so that in the future you could protect her."

Renji nodded satisfied. Since Shuuhei didn't even know ichigo personally he had nothing to ask so Yoruichi asked two questions.

"When we were training in the cave for you to achieve bankai and I was explaining the risks what did you do before I could finish?" again he immediately answered, "I stabbed the doll and said that if there were risks for failing that I simply wouldn't fail."

She nodded satisfied and asked her next question. "The day you….died we exchanged words what did you say to me?" she was barely able to get the sentence out without breaking down as the memory of his exploding in a burst of black flames came into her mind. Ichigo saw this and looked at her again with guilt. "I said 'I'm so sorry. Remember that no matter where I am my heart will always be with you. Because I love you.' After which you said that you loved me to then I said 'Goodbye, My Goddess" when she heard his words and the emotion he put behind them she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was her Ichigo.

She ran to him and into his waiting arms and cried, she the Goddess of Flash and one of toughest women alive was actually crying. But she didn't care. Just because she never showed it didn't mean she didn't ever feel like crying. But she would never show this side of her to anyone but Ichigo. Ichigo heard the goddess in his arms crying loud enough for only him to hear. He looked at his goddess as he held her in his arm and stroked her beautiful purple hair.

After a few moments she stopped crying and looked up at him as he lost himself in her gaze his face drew closer to hers until their lips met in a chaste but passionate kiss conveying their love for each more than words ever could. After a minute the broke the kiss and Yoruichi leaned to his ear and whispered in the same seductive voice she always did when she teased him "Come on Strawberry, let's get you home."

Ichigo looked happy to be going home then scowled when he realized what she had called him "Hey! Don't call my strawberry you know my name means number one guardian!" Yoruichi laughed at this "In that case I'll call you my guardian, How's that?" Ichigo smiled at this not one of his usual fake smiles but a real smile that came from the joy he felt in his heart. He leaned to her ear and whispered "sounds perfect, my goddess."

Then Renji said. "Let's get going I imagine the Head Captain will have a few questions." Ichigo nodded as Renji opened the Senkaimon. "Wait, I can't leave yet." Ichigo said.

"Why not?" Shuuhei asked.

"Because." Ichigo said "I don't live alone anymore, and I'm not leaving my friends here alone they are coming with us. Relax, they won't cause any trouble. They should be here in few minutes, there are five of them by the way."

Not long after he said this yelling could be heard from the tunnel, seconds later a group of arrancar entered the cave. They look at the soul reapers then to Ichigo and then back to the reapers before one of the arrancar yelled: "Kurosaki! Why are there fucking soul reaper captains at our home?!"

Ichigo sighed "Relax Grimmjow, they aren't here to kill us. In fact they are here to take me back to the soul society."

Grimmjow was outraged that he would leave them for a bunch of freakin soul reapers, a young girl with green hair with a carton style skull on the top of her head looked ready to cry.

Seeing this Ichigo continued "However I have to intention of leaving you all here alone, which is why I am taking you with me you will be safe under my protection."

The arrancar all calmed down and looked relieved to hear this. Grimmjow spoke next. "What if they try to execute us cause we're hollows? I hear the head honcho is pretty strict."

Ichigo chuckled. "If he wants to execute you he will have to fight me first and we both know how that will end."

Grimmjow was satisfied with this. So were the others, the small girl immediately ran up to ichigo and climbed on his back reminding Yoruichi of Yachiru and Kenpachi. Two other hollows introduced themselves as Pesche and Dondochakka while the little girl introduced herself as Nel. The only hollow who she didn't know had pale skin with the same hairstyle that Ichigo had 6 months ago only his hair was white instead of orange, he looked a lot like Ichigo in fact they could be passed off as twins.

Said hollow saw her looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" he snarled.

Ichigo stepped in front of her, looked the hollow in the eyes sternly but with kindness and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Settle down bro. I told you about her this is Yoruichi Shihōin."

The hollow immediately calmed down "So this is the queen eh? Name's Ryu Shiroi, the king here is my brother."

Before Yoruichi could say anything Ichigo intervened "Ryu here is the same hollow that lived within my soul during the winter war."

Ryu made grin that reminded her of Kenpachi, frighteningly so. "That's right!" Ryu said. "Without me the king woulda died several times!" Ryu started laughing manically.

Ichigo just sighed, "Anyway after my fight with Aizen he saved me from being comsumed by the after effects of the Final GetsugaTensho and when we got here in hueco mundo he helped me out while Zangetsu was resting and he's not so bad after a few weeks I started to think of him as a brother instead of a hollow and here we are. Anyway now that we're all here let's go home."

Renji opened the senkaimon and the group stepped through their destination, the soul society.


	2. AN

This is just an authors note to let everyone who reads this story that I am currently working on Chapter 2 to Rebirth and should have it released within the next day or two. Additionally I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/followed and favorited this story, you guys are my source of motivation. Now I would like to also take a moment and explain the relationship between read and author via reviews. That is to say how reviewing really helps the author post more often, how it works is that when an author posts a chapter and see's a bunch of awesome, encouraging reviews it motivates them to write some more, which in turn gives more for the audience to read. It is this cycle that help author's such as NeonZangetsu, Sabaku no Kyuubi, MaelstromBankai and others to write as much as they do and gives them motivation to constantly do better. I am no exception to this rule of authoring. So basically the reviews you ladies and gentlemen leave motivate me to write more and more. Once more thank you all for your support, and go check out the authors I mentioned above, they have been a huge inspiration for me and have many well done works. Also can someone pm me and let me know if my Profile Avatar show's up I can't tell from my side of things. And remember evil will always win because good is dumb. This is Lord Nuroch signing out.


	3. Truths and Threats

**The Return**

Back in the meeting hall of squad one the captains stood awaiting the report of the Expedition unit sent to Hueco Mundo to investigate rumors of a new hollow who rivaled the best of Aizens Espada. They had received word from the Senkaimon unit that the group was currently on their way to give their report and that said group returned with six cloaked individuals three of which were Espada class in power while the other three where Adjuchas class in terms of power. Several minutes later the large double door entrance to the meeting hall opened revealing the three captains and their…guests who walked to the center of the room before stopping.

"Captains Shihōin, Abarai and Hisagi; welcome back I trust your mission was a success?" The Head Captain asked.

Yoruichi stepped forward "It was. The hollow in question was indeed above Espada class in power. They could no doubt fight the Primera Espada and win easily. And they have no hostile intentions towards us."

She gestured to the still cloaked Ichigo "He and his companions has come back with me to clear up any concerns you might have."

The head captain then asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Very well, may I ask that you all reveal yourselves and shed your cloaks and introduce yourselves?"

Five of the figures turned to the sixth who gestured for them to reveal themselves.

First was Nel to say the captains were shocked that she was so young was an understatement. "Hi! My name is Nel!" she then pointed to the figures next to her "these are my brothers Pesche and Dondochakka."

Next, Pesche revealed himself along with Dondochakka there was slight shock as the captains thought all the arrancar were dead. "I am Pesche and this is my brother Dondochakka."

The next figure to reveal himself had blue hair and a mask fragment on the lower left jaw. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez previous 6th Espada." several captains were outraged that a previous Espada was allowed to live. They were quickly silence when the only remaining cloaked figure flared his reiatsu to the point all the captains but Yamamoto, Kyōraku, Ukitake and Unohana were brought to their knees.

"These five are under my protection. To threaten them is to threaten me, and I don't take kindly to threats" the cloaked figure spoke with a stern and threatening voice. Yoruichi leaned over and whispered something in his ear, he relaxed and let up on his Reiatsu.

When he spoke next it was still in a stern voice but it wasn't as threatening as before.

"If you have a problem with us being here I would more than happy to spar with one of you. Rest assured I won't strike to kill. My identity would be revealed at the end of the match." He turned to Zaraki Kenpachi "how about it Squad Eleven Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi? Up for a fight?"

Kenpachi grinned maniacally. "You bet!"

With the head captains permission they made their way to Sōkyoku hill for the fight.

Upon reaching their destination both fighters drew their Zanpaktou the cloaked figured then spoke to Kenpachi "you are going to want to removed that eye patch Kenpachi. I want you at full power for this, otherwise_** you're gonna die!"**_ as the said the last phrase his voice changed to a deep watery sound almost as if two people were speaking at once.

Kenpachi laughed his insane laugh "Interesting! I think I'll take you up on that."

He reached to his face and tore off his eye patch and his Reiatsu sky rocketed to new heights. The cloaked figure grinned under his hood. Upon flaring his own power his cloak was shredded revealing his features a skull shaped mask covered his head with two dark lines running down from his forehead past his eyes and down to his chin. On his right wrist lay a twin linked chain tattoo like marking. What startled the onlookers the most was the distinct lack of a hollow hole. A second later and the fight was on sword met sword as the fighters clashed neither landing any blows on the other. The hollow suddenly broke off and retreated a safe distance before charging a weak cero in his palm the released cero barreled towards Kenpachi who simply sliced through it like butter. The hollows next action surprised all the shinigami in attendance it reached up it roared and was engulfed by a pillar of black and red reiatsu the storm of reiatsu surrounded the hollow obscuring it from view.

From his spot next to Yoruichi, Ryu spoke up. "This is where things get interesting. Looks like the king is done hiding himself."

Before Yoruichi could ask what he meant the reiatsu surrounding Ichigo vanished revealing Ichigo wearing a new mask similar to the one he wore before but this one had two lengthy horn sprouting from the sides facing forward, his skin had become a pale alabaster color and was adorned with tribal tattoo's.

He raised his sword, laid it on his shoulder and calmly said two words that shocked the captains who hadn't gone to Hueco Mundo. "**Bankai**."

Red and black reiatsu erupted from him like a volcano. The captains were confused as to how a hollow could have bankai. One captain had very different thought, being the only captain who had personally seen Ichigo Kurosaki Release bankai he was puzzled as to how this hollow could release a bankai that felt so similar to Ichigo's.

Byakuya Kuchiki glanced over at Yoruichi and saw her smirking and then it all clicked into place. _"Impossible…. Is that really Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

The Reiatsu dispersed and revealed a very familiar blade. The black Daito was unmistakable if that didn't answer his question the hollows next words did.

"**Tensa Zangetsu**."

The hollow lifted his blade over his head as if preparing for an over hand slash. The blade glowed red before he brought it down saying two words that they all knew.

"**Getsuga Tenshō**"

a massive wave of red-black energy surged straight at the captain of squad 11, easily fifty feet in height. The wave clashed with the Kenpachi's blade who was forced back until the wave exploded throwing him several hundred feet and rendering him unconscious.

The hollow then turned to the head captain who spoke. "Will you reveal you face to us now stranger?"

The hollow nodded and swiped his hand across his face dispelling his mask revealing a grinning orange haired man who they all knew quite well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. We had received word that you had perished after your fight with Sosuke Aizen. How is it that you are standing before us now?"

Ichigo proceeded to explain how his hollow had saved him with said hollow standing beside him after all the explaining was done

Captain Kyōraku asked "How strong do you think you are now Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to him and replied with another question "your reports estimated that I was stronger than the Primera Espada correct?"

Kyōraku nodded.

"Double that."

Everyone in attendance were wide eyed at this. Ichigo held up his right arm revealing a twin linked chain tattoo like marking on his wrist.

"See this marking on my wrist? These are seals, each one sealing 25 percent of my power. Right now I am at half strength, Then with Shikai, Bankai and Resurrección and Resurrección Segunda Etapa…..well let's just say Aizen would be nothing more than a nuisance to me now. I could shatter his Zanpaktou with nothing but my fists at full power."

The Head Captain's eyes widened in surprise at this before addressing the Shinigami turned Arrancar "Ichigo Kurosaki, what do you plan to do now that you have revealed yourself to us?"

Ichigo looked at the old captain "The same thing I did before I killed Aizen; save the day, kill the bad guys, protect all three worlds. There is a war on the horizon old man, an old enemy is awakening, the Quincies of old are returning. And an old enemy of yours is leading them. The only Quincy to ever fight you on even ground while in your prime. My allies have done some scouting and infiltrated the Quincy forces. They are gathering Adjucha's to be their foot soldiers and killing any hollow that refuse to join them. They will march on the Soul Society soon, you have less than a month before the enemy is at your doorstep. I suggest you prepare yourselves, I must return to Hueco Mundo and prepare my allies for the coming fight. I would like to ask that Yoruichi be allowed to accompany me as liaison between the Arrancar and Shinigami forces."

The captains simply sat there for a moment allowing the information to sink in before one spoke up. "Head-Captain, I believe we should heed Ichigo Kurosaki's warning." The other captains looked to Byakuya Kuchiki before he continued, "he has shown us that at his core he is the same man as before and he has always tried his best to protect his nakama several of whom reside here in the Seireitei." The Head-Captain closed his eyes in though before speaking in a gruff voice. "Very well, we shall heed your warning Ichigo Kurosaki and prepare ourselves for war. As for your other request Captain Shihōin shall be permitted to accompany you to Heuco Mundo for as long as may be needed." Ichigo turned to the Head-Captain and bowed to him "Thank you Head-Captain." He then opened a Garganta with Hueco Mundo in mind as the destination before turning to Yoruichi and extending his hand with a small smile on his face. "Shall we?" She took his his hand and walked into the Garganta, just before it closed Ichigo looked over his shoulder and addressed the remaining captains. "When the Blood Moon rises and all hope seems lost remember these words 'The Dragon's Fang Pierces the Moon'. Until we meet on the battlefield, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." The Garganta closed behind him leaving his words to echo throughout the room the sounds of his voice to be unheard until he was needed once more.


End file.
